Counting Stars
by Mellaithwen
Summary: Qui Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi are sent on a mission to oversee elections on the planet Ri'll, but treachery lurks in the shadows and there is more to this planet than meets the eye. Angst for the master and padawan team. [ABANDONED]
1. Default Chapter

**-curses loudly- **

**AGHH! Right SOMETHING happened and I'm incredibly annoyed about it!**

**I was going to post a new story**

**THEN I POSTED THE 4TH CHAPTER**

**So noticing this I erased it, but nothing happened, I deleted the story but I got reviews! Arghhh!**

**Then everything was in bold!**

**Then there were parts missing!**

**So now some people know what's going to happen which is really annoying to say the least**

**So this is the FOURTH attempt. Apologies and thanks to LalaithoftheBruinen (for reviewing twice lol)and Emmithar.**

**

* * *

By: Mellaithwen **

**Rating: PG**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Angst**

**Time frame: Some time after Jedi Apprentice book #13 but before #14 since I haven't read it yet...Obi Wan is around 14 years old**

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to George Lucas however the planet of Ri'll belong to me as do it's inhabitants.**

**Summary: Qui Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi are sent on a mission to oversee elections on the planet Ri'll, but treachery lurks in the shadows and there is more to this planet than meets the eye. Angst for the master and padawan team**

**This better work or I will scream so loudly...**

**Chapter 1, A New Mission**

Master Qui Gon Jinn stood with his padawan Obi Wan Kenobi in the large room of the council. The round room's windows let in the red and yellows of a new sunrise across Coruscant's skies. Only a handful of speeders passed at this time of morning.

Seats were all around the room. They were filled with great Jedi, all of which were staring at the two. The pair bowed.

"Qui Gon, Obi Wan," Mace Windu greeted the two "You have been assigned to oversee the first elections of the planet Ri'll. Before now the planet have relied on each other and the police for decisions."

"Why the sudden change?" Obi Wan asked curiously.

"Money has become a problem. Residents are complaining of favoritism within the three cities that complete the planets population, the rest being desert. Some vaccinations have been forgotten for many in the poorest city of Ral'ith."

"The authorities suggested Senators, once the city becomes more reliant on certain people; it is likely they will join the imperial senate here on Coruscant. Only two names have been put forward." Ki-Adi Mundi explained. Qui Gon paused, waiting for more information and frowned when there was none. As if to answer his question, Yoda spoke up.

"Limited our information is." Yoda told them. "Secretive the planet is."

"Master Plo Kloon is waiting at the docking area; he has the data pads with the co-ordinates for the cities."

Qui Gon and his padawan nodded.

"May the force be with you." Qui Gon said, as he made his way out of he room.

"And you, my friend." Mace Windu replied.

* * *

Qui Gon and Obi Wan met up with Plo Kloon outside a large ship at the docking bay. 

"Greetings Qui Gon," He said and shook the Jedi's hand. He gave a smile and a nod to Obi Wan and handed them their data pads.

"Co-ordinates for the planets maps have been programmed into these. Information on the candidates and various things are also in here," Plo Kloon explained and activated the date pads for them.

"Thank you," Qui Gon replied.

Plo Kloon took Qui Gon aside "We don't know much but the Ri'llin people are sensitive force beings. Be carefull, have your shields ready. Stay near Obi Wan, it's unlikely he would be strong enough to use his own if something happened."

Qui Gon was about to retaliate defending Obi Wan's ability's when he saw true concern in the other Masters eyes.

"Very well," Qui Gon agreed.

They bid the council member goodbye and boarded the ship. Qui Gon did not tell Obi Wan everything Plo Kloon had said, but he only told the boy to be on his guard.

The pilot was a kind man who was making rounds to the neighboring planets and had been only to happy to give the Jedi a lift.

The pilot, Reck Finir had made the trip interesting. His driving was far from perfect and often quite rocky but his conversation took Obi Wans mind off of the possibility of crashing. Reck was extremely chatty.

The trip was quite long, it took 3 hours to get to the outer rim planets where Ri'll lay.

After bidding farewell and trying not to be sick after leaving Reck and his ship, Reck told them they could be picked up in a week and a half. That would give them plenty of time to oversee the elections and Reck was making a stop then anyway.

Ri'll was a desert planet. The only livable parts of the planet were the three cities. Ras'ith, Ren'ith and Ral'ith. The population was not great and there wasn't a large amount of money on the planet but most of the money they did have went to the capital sity Ras'ith and it's neighbour Ren'ith.

The two Jedi made their way to the main city from the small dock after being dropped off.

* * *

The Ri'llin people were indeed secretive. Their independent manner reminded Obi Wan a little of the beings on Sorrus. They talked only to those they knew well but we're not as rude as you might expect. If you smiled at them, they would not hesitate to return the gesture. Kind polite words earned kind polite answers. 

There was no obviousness in their manner of being secretive. Obi Wan mused that when certain matters arose they might be very different.

As the two Jedi walked the streets they could see it was Market day. The streets were packed with the Ri'llin people. They had all of the same features as a humanoid, with the subtle difference of blue tinged skin.

They looked peaceful. They spoke in low voices, almost whispers most of which Obi Wan couldn't hear.

The poverty clearly wasn't in this part of the planet. The buildings were well kept, market stalls lines the cobbled streets, selling fruits and sweets. Small children laughed quietly as a kind seller threw them the red apples they had been eyeing. The only trace of the political battles going on was the few posters stuck up on wall corners. Obi Wan stopped in his tracks to look at one.VOTE MIRSIN!

So this was one of the candidates. Above the large block letters was a portrait of a man. A dark brown beard was beginning to grow. He had high cheekbones and a small scar on his left cheek. Very dark brown eyes stared back at Obi Wan, a complete contrast to the man's blue skin. And there was something wrong with his toothy grin. It looked forced. There was something sinister about him, something Obi Wan couldn't quite place.

Qui Gon was no longer standing next to Obi Wan. As the younger Jedi had stopped, the crowd had parted them. Obi Wan had began walking forward in search of Qui Gon when a second poster caught his eye.VOTE ELENIAH!

And this was the second. A woman smiled back at Obi Wan. Long green hair was in waves around her face, they framed it perfectly. Bright yellow eyes, similar to those of a cat, stared straight through Obi Wan. Dark blue lips stood out against her light blue skin. Her smile was sweet, almost sickly, Obi Wan noted with mild fascination. He couldn't tell if it was forced or not.

"Politicians," Obi Wan muttered to himself as he carried on walking.

Obi Wan had stopped being "on his guard" after seeing how peaceful everything was. He knew it wasn't very smart but he found it hard to see any wrong doings on the planet. How wrong he was...

As he looked around again, more shoppers had appeared and Obi Wan couldn't see Qui Gon at all. He was about to use their bond when a loud roar burst through the air. Obi Wan spun around and saw something very large coming towards them. With the word EXTRODITE written across the side. More followed it, Obi Wans eyes went wide as he saw the disregard of the drivers to the people in their way. He called out for them to move. He began to run towards them, to help.

Aman screamed horribly as his body was crushed beneath the weight of the machine.

Obi Wan stopped in his tracks in sheer disbelief. The machine was getting closer and closer. Obi Wan took one look at the machine advancing and ran back the way he had come.

**Bit of a cliffie lol, and on the first chapter as well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to George Lucas however the planet of Ri'll belong to me as do it's inhabitants.**

**Sorry it took so long, but school is giving a LOT of work recently**

**Review Replies are at the bottom**

**Chapter 2, Panic**

Everything changed in those few moments when the old tanks drove towards them. The peace was shattered.

"What in all hells is going on!" Obi Wan shouted, but was cut off by the, until now, un-noticable throb that was getting worse and worse.

Screams echoed so loudly that Obi Wan heard it ringing suddenly in his head. It was as if they all had a bond with Obi Wan and each and every one of them was screaming at him. High pitched and terrifying, unearthly screams of horror. The pain was getting worse, echoes of past screams stayed while more and more reached his ears, his mind.

Obi Wan's knees buckled as he clutched his head in pain. He couldn't stop his own cry as more shrieks echoed inside his mind. He couldn't put his shields up, each scream was weakening his body and his connection to the force. Each scream kept him open, vulnerable to the screams that followed.

Everything was a blur. The townspeople were in a frenzy they all ran in different directions. Screaming and crying. Clutching their children and making a run for it.

He opened his eyes, though it pained him greatly. He could see a young man, no older that 18 running with a little girl in his arms. She was crying and screaming but the man kept his calm reverie. He continued to run when Obi Wan saw a laser of some sort hit him square in the back. He cried out in pain and stumbled slightly but still he ran. He hid behind a corner and disappeared into the shadows.

Obi Wan looked to the direction of the shot. A burly man, with a bald head and weather worn featuresstood on the side of the tank, one hand holding on, the other holding a long range blaster, a kind Obi Wan had only seen once in the temple archives. It could hit anything within 40 metre radius. It had been banned. Destroyed. There weren't supposed to be any left!

But this man was oblivious to such a thing. He was shooting at the nearest citizens. Innocents who posed no threat at all. Woman and Children, young men, boys andgirls. No one was spared. The man kept shooting. Killing, with a cruel malicious smile across his features.

Obi Wan could barely make out a few young men daring tothrow rocks at the tanks and the men on the side of them. Many were shot down but some had managed to get up there and fight, fist on fist. As Obi Wan watched the screams echoed once more, stronger and more frenzied.

Hot tears burned in Obi Wans eyes as the cries ripped through his skull. He lay on the ground in a fetal position. Ignoring the danger of being trampled. He didn't care. He just wanted them to go away. For their screams to cease. He felt the trickle of liquid from his nose. As he brought his fingers back down from touching it they were red with blood.

He gritted teeth and tried to push the voices away, he tried to call out to Qui Gon. He needed him. But his Masters shields were up. Maybe his Master was prepared for this, had Qui Gon expected something. He had told Obi Wan to be on his guard, but he had let it down. Let himself down, let Qui Gon down.

What use was feeling sorry for himself! These people were dying all around him and all he cared about was the pain in his head granted it was extruciating.But he wouldn't wait for his fate to come or would he allow more to die. He would fight. He stood up shakily grabbing onto a near wall to help his balance. He leaned against it for a while, catching his breath.

He was dizzy, more so than before. A wave of nausea washed over him and the world seemed tosway, though Obi Wan knew it was himself doing the swaying. He grabbed his lightsabre in a vice-like grip, unclipped it from his utilty belt and ignited it in one go. It blazed blue in front of his eyes and gave him something to focus on. He ran forward.

A laser shot made its way to a boy only a few years older than himself but Obi Wan deflected it quickly. The shot backfired and hit the man in the chest.

Obi Wan had no time to be shocked by this sudden kill. More men from the tanks were advancing against the last few standing against them, and they had not failed to notice their fallen comrade, nor the jedi-boy.

Obi Wandid not advance, he could not, he could barely see in front of him. But he caught the laser shots and deflected them, allowing the others to fight.

Time and time again Obi Wan would spin and deflect. Kick out whenever an opponent got too close. Spin, turn, deflect. Crouch from a bolt. He was losing his touch on the force through the haze of pain engulfing his mind

There was a loud crash and he felt the wall behind him shake as a tank crashed into it. He was about to look for the source when it happened.

He was still deflecting thelasers again and again, and curious to why the tank had crashed, when he felt something hit him in his lower back. Hefelt around his back and pulled out a small dart with a hiss. A small flow of blood was seeping through his shirt, where he had been hit anda slight numbness had come across him. He muttered a curse as his hands unwillingly dropped the dart.

His vision blurred and he didn't register the familiar green glow in the distance, but it was his own senses; the sudden prickle on the back of his neck, and not the force, that warned him.

Obi Wan ducked slowly from a hand that came out of nowhere. Without meaning to, he had backed up against the wall. And with his emotions all over the place he had no time to duck from the butt of a blaster that hit him hard in the head. His vision darkened completely and he fell to the floor. A pair of arms dragged him into the shadows of the alleyway...

**Didn't take long for me to put a huge cliffie in there did it? Please Review!**

**Review Replies**

**LalaithoftheBruinen: Thank you! You didn't have to review again but you did and thank you :) -hugs-**

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi: I've had the same problem when reviewing and so have others, think its all cleared up now though, lol well you've found out what happened to him, but its yet another cliff-hanger!**

**Emmithar: Lol! Yeah I'm pretty sure ffn is having some problems **

Still can't believe y'all seen chapter 4 already -fumes too- so bloody...ARGHH!

**Ah, bugger about the 3 hours thing...didn't think about it enough :o**

**Lol! Your fics make films like 'My Little Pony' look like mudering stallions-cough- more like make ****The Chainsaw Massacre look harmless lol!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to George Lucas however the planet of Ri'll belongs to me as do it's inhabitants.**

**Its short, and it really is scraping the barrel but needed to post something.**

**Chapter 3, Following**

Qui Gon had seen everything.

When Qui Gon had first turned around Obi Wan was not there. He sighed and began to make his way back through the streets and look for his Padawan.

_'Obi Wan must still be looking at those election posters'_ Qui Gon mused remembering his Padawans interest. The two candidates had posters up all over the town and he had no doubt he would get another chance to look at them but Obi Wan had stopped to look.

He wondered if there was something more to this planet that met the eye. The planet was secretive, and yet they had seen nothing but polite townspeople. Had Yoda been trying to tell him something? Or was he thinking too much?

Elections were coming. And politicions cannot be trusted.

But before any politic related work, he had to find Obi Wan.

He was looking up and down the market stalls he passed when suddenly a large noise reached his ears. Large machines. Tanks. Plowing through the town, heading straight for him and the citizens. Market day was one of the busiest, there were over a hundred people here, easily!

Thats when the screaming had begun. He felt them begin to make their way into his head. He put his shields up quickly. This is what Plo Kloon must have meant. That was why the Ri'llin people had been so quiet before in their daily talks. When their voices reached a certain pitch they could invade force beings minds. Qui Gon was guessing but it all fitted.

And he knew Obi Wan wasn't that prepared. He too had felt the younger boy relax the more they walked the cobbled streets, Qui Gon had too but his reflexes were quicker than Obi Wan's. The boy could be in trouble! He couldn't risk opening up his shields. How could he protect Obi Wan if the screams penetrated his head aswell?

Qui Gon began to sprint back the way he had come calling out Obi Wan's name over the loud noise of both the screams and the tanks.

"Obi Wan!" He bellowed "Obi Wan!"

He recieved no answer. He swallowed the lump in his throat. A laser came towards him as he stopped, he deflected it with his lightsabre; now drawn and blazing green. The laser went back the way it had come. The shooter ducked and in doing so fell off of the tank and was trampled by the machines wheels. The sudden bump caused the tank to change course and went straight into a nearby wall.

That's when Qui Gon saw. He looked to the left of the wall and saw a green light. Obi Wan's lightsabre. Purple and red laser shots came but they bounced off of the blue sabre. Qui Gon began running towards his Padawan when he saw Obi Wan falter. To his right a dart shooter looked pleased.

Qui Gon narrowed his eyes. The shooter saw him and aimed at Qui Gon. The latter swiftly sliced the dart in two, one after the other, the third stayed intact and hit the man in the eye. With a strangled cry he fell to the ground, in obvious pain as blood poured from his left eye.

Qui Gon turned his attention back to Obi Wan who was now leaning against the wall. He could see that Obi Wan kept blinking, attempting to keep his vision from blurring further. Qui Gon was so close when he saw Obi Wan duck, then get hit in the head.

He felt his stomach drop as Obi Wan crumpled to the ground. Guilt, that he hadn't helped the boy. He must be in pain and Qui Gon couldn't even give the child reassurance through their bond. He felt horrible. Despite all of this his steps did not falter. He ran to Obi Wan.

He saw in dismay, someone drag his Padawanaway. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and followed them down the alleyways and through the shadows. Swifly and silently.

The alleyways werein between two very tall buildings. No light shone through there. The shadows loomed from the walls. Darkness ebbed at the corners. It was damp. The entry was smaller then the rest of it and as Qui Gon continued to walk he found it easier to pass with turning to the side.

Qui Gon couldn't see his Padawan, nor anyone who could have taken him. He was worried. He couldn't losesight of Obi Wan. He wouldn't. He kept walking through the dark, letting the force guide him to where his Padawan was being taken.

**Getting interesting? Or boring you to death? (Hope not!) Let me know, press the purple button!**

**Review Replies**

**LalaithoftheBruinen: Lol I have Chem, Welsh, English, Maths, Bio, Physics AND history homework this weekend! And I'm online...typical lol. Thanks for the review :)**

**Yasona Black: Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!**

**master kaym: Maybe it was invisible lol hope this chapter answered your question**

**Emmithar: Still can't believe that happened! Lol I've only got to get season 5 and I'm done unless theres a 6th season...and a 7th...lol the sugar! I prefer icing sugar myself much better for your sweet tooth needs lol**

**jedi keliam kenobi: Wouldn't you like to know lol :oP**

**good: lol sorry it took so long, but hope you liked, even if it was short :o/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Any recognizable characters belong to George Lucas however the planet of Ri'll belong to me as do it's inhabitants.**

**Well I know at least two of you have seen this chapter already...but slight changes have been made so enjoy all the same.**

**Chapter 4, Findings **

After following for a short while the alleyway had lead to a set of stairs that went down into a set of tunnels. Qui Gon had caught up with the figure who was dragging Obi Wan across the wet ground and through the puddles in the tunnels.

Qui Gon stopped and crouched behind a wall as the figure he now knew to be a man dragged Obi Wan into a room.

"What have you done?" A female voice whispered from the other corner of the room. The man who had been responsible for Obi Wan's capture lowered the padawan learner who had still not stirred.

"He was fighting! He's too young Alendra,"

"That is no explanation, Marth!" Alendra sniped.

"He was on his own! He was hit by a dart, I was helping him!"

"Then why did he not follow by his own accord!" Qui Gon shouted and made his presence known suddenly. He strode into the room. Both Alendra and Marth spun around at the booming voice.

"The Father?" She asked and looked from Obi Wan's form to Qui Gon's tall stance with a curious glance. After looking for some time she smiled knowingly and whispered "Jedi," to herself. She looked towards Marth who's throat had gone dry at the realization.

Qui Gon walked towards Marth and Obi Wan. The former stepped in front of Qui Gon.

"You have yet to answer the question," He stated simply. Qui Gon growled in annoyance and pushed Marth to the side with both the force and his own strength. Marth moved to fight back but a signal from Alendra stopped his movements.

"Look," she mouthed and gestured to Qui Gon who knelt down carefully next to his fallen apprentice. He slowly turned Obi Wan over and saw the small dart protruding from the boys tunic.

He checked Obi Wan's vital signs and saw the boy was in no immediate danger but pain clouded their bond and had done ever since Qui Gon had dared to let the shields down.

He placed his large hand on Obi Wan's forehead and sent relaxing thoughts to Obi Wan. He felt the tension leave the boys body and sighed in relief. He then turned his attention back to the dart. It had a paralytic formula and he took it out swiftly. Obi Wan jerked slightly in his unconscious state which proved he had not given in easily to the chemical.

Qui Gon glanced at Marth and Alendra who were hovering nearby before saying

"Now, does anyone care to explain what in hell's name is going on?"

Alendra bid them further into the underground room. She lit two candles and placed them on either side of the room. They tended to Obi Wan's superficial injuries and made sure he was comfortable until the affects of the drug wore off.

Qui Gon had waited patiently for an answer to his question. He had made purposeful glances, showing his need for knowledge but still nothing.

"Will someone answer me!" The Jedi Mastered growled. "What's going on?"

"Where to begin.." Alendra sighed, trying to avoid a confrontation.

"Try the beginning." Qui Gon answered curtly.

**I'll do review replies next chapter I promise, but for now I apologise to Emmithar. I said internet wouldn't be priority, and it's not, but if I can post stories then there's no reason not to review and I promise I will for the next chapters I read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Any recognizable characters belong to George Lucas however the planet of Ri'll belong to me as do it's inhabitants.**

**Bit short I'm afraid but wanted to leave another cliffhanger, even if it's just a small one **

**Oh yeah, what's with the 'K' ratings?**

**Chapter 5, Strangers**

Cries came to her ears as she stood with her black cloak billowing around her in the winds. She closed her eyes from any unwanted sand that flew in the air. More cries came to her ears, and as she opened her eyes, she saw the cause, and smiled.

Far away in the outskirts of the planets inhabited cities, people werepushed and shovedinto a large building, its bricks were worn down but the building was not old.

One by one they were filed into a black corridor, with no light,that lead to a set of hundreds of dungeons. Both children and adults alike. Young, no elderly. Men and Women. All shackled together, faces of pain and confusion. And most of all, fear.

"Why are there so few? We need more if my plan is to work!" Her silky voicehissed from the shadows as she saw a far smaller number of prisoners pass the cells that any other attack had brought.

"I ran into some trouble, ma'am," A male replied to her right. His appearance, though half hidden by the shadows, still showed to have human's features.

"Oh?"

"Jedi," he hissed under his breath.

An amused smile came to the woman's lips. The man carried on.

"Only one though, other one didn't cause as much trouble."

"How wonderful." The woman replied curtly."Master or apprentice?"

"Apprentice ma'am, and I managed to shoot him with a dart before he vanished"

"Vanished?"

"Yes ma'am, taken intoan alleyway."

"How young?" She asked in monotone.

"No older than fifteen I'd say,"

"Excellent, his Jedi skills could come in handy,"

"Ma'am?"

"Find him. And contain him. Before bringing him to me,"

She spun around and began to walk away when a cough from the male alerted her attention.

"How exactly am I meant to _contain _a Jedi?"

The woman glared at him.

"What race are you!" She asked in rage.

"Terradin ma'am" He answered simply.

"What are your kind known for!"

"Appearance of one man but the strength of ten. Our ruthless fighting, our skill with naught but our fists. We have no conscience we are killers. Hunters,"

"Surely you can take a small boy!"

"Jedi," he corrected

"Fine! Take more darts, shoot anyone near him!" The Terradin still didn't seem convinced. "Oh Agrath! Fine! Take that new toy of mine."

Agrath's face lit up suddenly. His eyes sparkled with both happiness and malice.

"Really? You mean the-"

"Yes," and with that she handed him a small box. He opened it with a grin and whispered under his breath

"Long range electro-jabber," he sighed "Can mean a painful death,and I don't even have to be near."

"I don't need the information. I'm the one who re-created it. Be careful! I can't afford anyone to get their hands on it, especially not a Jedi! Not to mention the expense!" She cried and went so close to the Terradin that he could feel her breath on her neck.

"Break him. I want NO resiliance! He will be brought to me hanging on to life by a thread and his fear will rule him, do you hear me!" She hissed.

"Yes Madam Lowrie, I'll make sure of it."

**Well look at that... -ducks from flying objects-**

**Review Replies**

**Master Kaym: Thanks :)**

**Yasona Black: lol thank you **

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi: Lol my cliffies are only there to keep the reader_ hanging_ on :P**

**Emmithar: Still, need to make sure you get plenty of reviews for your chapters, and I think I can handle a few hi's every now and again :) Haven't seen Qui Gon really mad before, and I really wanted to have him be mad to the people that took Obi Wan**

**May 19th! So excited! Would'a made more sense to have it on the 4th**

**_May the fourth be with you_**

**SharpShooter626: lol well there will be an explanation...eventually**

**The dancing Cavalier: I think you made me blush! lol, thanks for reviewing**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Any recognizable characters belong to George Lucas however the planet of Ri'll belong to me as do it's inhabitants.**

This is just a very long dialogue I'm afraid, just trying ot explain things I guess.

**Chapter 6, Explanations**

"You have to understand sir..." Alendra left the sentence open for Qui Gon to fill in with his name

"Jinn, Qui Gon Jinn."

"Well Master Jinn, you need to realise that this is quite complicated..."

Qui Gon only stared at Alendra, seeing through her excuses.

She sighed and began.

"It first happened 3 years ago. I was in the army cadets. We were hit first. The Extrodites were rebels. Rebels who were firmly against the new senate of the planet, and it's laws."

"Which compared to the previous ones of 'your problem-sort it' worked quite well." Marth spoke up.

"We were trying out new weapons on the outer fields when the tanks arrived." Alendra carried on, ignoring Marth and eager to get this over with.

"We all naïvely assumed they were just new vehicles. They opened fire on a patch of grass where no one stood. Again, we thought whoever was in there was just showing what it could do. Then it opened fire on the elder cadets and the Senior members. Anyone with a title or authority was shot down. Everyone was screaming. Running." Alendra gulped back the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Myself, and many of the rest of us fired back with the weapons we had. We were screaming at the younger ones, the youngest being fifteen years old, to come back, not to run, they'd be singled out and shot down, but they all ran….We were outnumbered and it was pointless."

"They took away my older brothers, and most of the boys, so many were my friends. We were left there. They took one look at us and drove off with our families and friends. We raised the alarm but it was too late. Communications were down. War had begun."

"If you could even call it that." Marth muttered.

"It didn't last long." Alendra continued. "Soon the leader, Irith, made himself known. His demands were that the senate step down. The senate did not step down but soon it's members were executed in the streets. Noble men, and they thought they were doing us a favour." Alendra and Marth both scoffed.

"Irith was murdered by his own followers. With him dead the rebels just killed. They still do. They can't afford to keep doing it. They change dates, never periodical, always different, impossible to predict. The army was re-assembled. New cadets were trained faster than ever before. They attack at random, like today, good job we had a meeting here or you'd have both died." Alendra finished.

"Could have been worse mind you," Marth began in a solemn tone. "They could'a taken you."

Qui Gon's eyebrows raised at this comment.

"The kidnappings have only been starting recently. They attack, and have begun taking prisoners, but why, we don't know. Most taken was a few a weeks ago. Twenty. We tried to alert someone, anyone, but they control everything now. It's a wonder the candidates got through to the Jedi even!" Marth explained. Qui Gon began wondering how the candidates had indeed gotten through to the Jedi, and why they had not warned them completely about the situation. It made no sense, and he doubted very much that he'd be able to get through to Yoda and the council any time soon.

"Anyone and everyone who was taken was never seen again, and bodies were never recovered. Questions were asked, and those askin' 'em disappeared too. People were too afraid. No point in asking if all you're gonna get is killed." Marth continued un-tactfully.

"And you were in the cadets too?" Qui Gon asked Marth, and recieved a nod. "How did you escape then?"

Alendra laughed quietly. "The one day he doesn't turn up for weapons training…was the day we were attacked."

"Only guy they couldn't take." Marth said with what sounded like pride. "They'd never risk house searches, too risky back then, they assumed they got them all… Idiots..."

"Who is the leader now then?" Qui Gon asked them. Marth and Alendra both looked at each other, sighed and shrugged their shoulders.

"That's the thing 'ain't it, nobody knows."

Qui Gon sighed.

"Why the elections then? Surely it's a difficult time."

"On the contrary, this is the best time for political elections. People are scared, they're looking to someone to lead them away from this war." Marth scoffed

"And the people in the running?"

"Senator Mirsin, a determined man, but theres something not right about 'im, and Senator Eleniah, a determined woman..." Marth sighed wistfully at the thought of Eleniah.

"Both politicians." Alendra finished for him "Both incredibly untrustworthy."

**Now where'd I put that pile of papers with ideas for chapter 7 onwards? hmm...**

**Review Replies**

**master kaym: I honestly don't know lol**

**Yasona Black: For the time being but there's more lol**

**jedi Keliam Kenobi: LOL:O you wouldn't dare stop me seeing rots...would you! I read the novel and spoiled it all for myself-go me -eyes roll- ah well**

**Emmithar: It's a mysery though I sort of know what's going on and why they want him.**

**I found a t-shirt with "May The Force Be With You" in my room yesterday so I think I'll be wearing that **

**Update your story! aherm storIES :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to George Lucas however the planet of Ri'll belong to me as do it's inhabitants.**

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes, my Microsoft Word doesn't seem to like me using spell check...**

**I'm posting this quickly now before I get down to my Chemistry revision, and I warn you, school is starting again tommorrow which means much less frequent updates I'm afraid**

**Chapter 7, Waking **

Qui Gon had kept vigil by his Padawans side for hours. It was well into the night when Qui Gon fell asleep. It was then, ironically, that his Padawan finally awoke.

Obi Wan pulled himself up as much as he could and rested on his elbows. His limbs tingled and were stiff from lying down for so long, but he could move and that was his main relief. He felt his Masters presence, his Masters strength flow through him, making sure he was healthy, keeping him strong.

He looked around him. The room was dark, very dark. Stuffy too. There were crates on the floor set out like chairs and tables. Documents had been thrown into a messy tower, that was close to toppling, and there were make shift beds on the floor in the far corner. Only one of them was occupied, and that was by a young woman. The other bed was empty, and the sheets a mess.

There was a large door for the entrance that was closed and locked, and there were smaller doors that, he guessed, lead to more rooms.

The young Padawan also saw his Master asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes, alerting his Master to his now conscious state.

Qui Gon jumped up, instantly alert, he looked straight at Obi Wan and couldn't hide the large grin as he saw him awake.

"Sleeping Master?" Obi Wan asked as he quirked his eyebrow, surprised at his slightly croaky voice. He tried to cough to clear it but found it hurt more to do so.

Qui Gon put his hand on Obi Wans backed and rubbed it soothingly, calming any anxiousness in the boy.

"Just resting my eyes my Padawan, just resting my eyes."

Obi Wan smiled and voiced his curiosity.

"Where are we? What happened?" Obi Wan asked.

"Not now, Obi Wan, sleep and I'll explain in the morning." Qui Gon said.

Obi Wan looked at Qui Gon doubtfully but complied and lay back down on the blankets that surrounded him.

After having everything explained to him Qui Gon felt the dread of being in the middle of this war. He couldn't believe the council didn't know about this.

_Maybe they did, and just didn't tell you_

Qui Gon gritted his teeth at the nagging voice.

No, they wouldn't withhold the truth like that.

_Maybe it's a test._

Test or not, they wouldn't endanger Obi Wan like that.

_He should be safe, you're supposed to be protecting him!_

I tried! He wasn't there, and then everything happened.

_Excuses you yourself don't believe._

Qui Gon took a deep breath and let his anger out into the force. Why was Qui Gon proving himself to his own self doubt? He pushed the thoughts away and focused on his Padawan, helping the boy keep heal and gain strength as he slept.

* * *

Marth was not sleeping, and it was his bed Obi Wan had seen empty. Instead the young Ri'llian had ventured up through the alleyways. Making his way to where, not that long ago, they had attacked again. He looked at the scene in front of him. The streets had been cleaned. The only remains of the horrible events of the other day were scorched marks on theground,left behind by blasters. The bodies that family members had not been able to get in time had been disposed. 

The mess of the market stalls content that had been spread across the floor was gone. The fruits and vegetables that had been trod on by screaming civilians had been swept away.

Only the tormented memories of those who had survived the latest of these attacks knew what it had looked like, and even they tried hard not to remember. He sighed and hugged himself against the night's cold.

"I hope these Jedi are as good as Alendra say they are" He muttered to himself "Or we'll all be dead."

* * *

At dawn Obi Wan awoke to someone shaking him slightly. He opened his eyes and saw a young woman in front of him. Her 

hair was an odd shade ginger, that had bright streaks of dark red, and her face held a smile as she gazed down upon him with dazzling green eyes.

"How are you feeling, young one?"

"Uh..fine thank you." Obi Wan answered politely through his confusion.

"It seems the drug had worn off, and resting has done you a world of good." She smiled again. "I am Alendra, and my partner who brought you here is Marth."

Obi Wan's hand subconsciously travelled to the back of his head where he had been hit. There was a tiny lump there, and as the boy touched it, he hissed.

Alendra smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, he can be a bit of an idiot at times," and with that shestrode over to the second door in the room, and came back out with ice cubes wrapped in material.

"Here," she said as she tenderly put the ice pack against his head. Obi Wan nodded in thanks and smiled at her.

"Where is Master Qui Gon?" Obi Wan asked after a moment of silence, trying to keep any personal matters out of the title of Master.

"He is in the next room speaking with Marth. It seems our cause has much to do with your reasons for being here young Jedi."

Obi Wan couldn't help the quirk in his eye brow as the woman called him that. "My name is Obi Wan."

"A pleasure to meet you, and your Master, Obi Wan, now if you would like, I think it's time I explained some things to you."

**Review Replies **

**Victoria: Bonjour :) Tu anglais c'est super! Pardon mon français; Je suis faible en le français. Merci pour lire et répondre. J'essaierai d'écrire des chapitres plus longs aussi! Je promets ce chapitre 8 est plus long!**

**Jedi Keliam Kenobi: Lol cool! I'd love to be a staff member, but I warn you, I do suck at those kind of things **

**Yasona Black: hehe I'll never stop this but I might have very long intervals ;)**

**master kaym: Thank you :)**

**Sarah: Soon enough? lol**

**MusicDreamer: Hang on I haven't got that far! Lol ah you never know, you _might_ want to know eventually...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to George Lucas however the planet of Ri'll belong to me as do it's inhabitants.**

**Review replies next chapter I promise. **

**Incredibly long chapter, sorry for the delay**

**Chapter 8, Meetings**

After the third time of having everything explained to him, Obi Wan slowly began to understand what was going on, though there were still many un-answered questions in his mind, including one his Master had been pondering over for quite some time.

"If communication has been down for quite some time, how is it that the Council were informed of the elections?"

"We really don't know, maybe the Senators found a way to get through to you, but surely they would have explained the planets situation.."

Obi Wan nodded at Alendra's reply.

"Is it possible to get through to them, Master?"

"I'm afraid not Padawan, I have tried countless times but the only signal I can get is static, and I fear if I continue to try it could alert these Extrodites to our whereabouts.

"What are we going to?"

"Well, if you're up to it Padawan, I think it's time we had a meeting with the Senators as planned."

After making sure the details Qui Gon had were correct with Marth and Alendra he and Obi Wan had set off to find Senator Eleniah and then Mirsin.

Senator Eleniah's headquarters was a house, slightly larger than the small commercial homes the Jedi had seen. The Jedi had their cloaks pulled far past their faces, their features concealed, using the force to not rouse any suspicion or unwanted attention.

As they neared the building Obi Wan was sure he had seen a figure closely resembling Senator Mirsin, he had looked around suspiciously and pulled the collar of his robe high up to obscure his features. As Obi Wan looked again the man had rounded the corner, and Obi Wan thought no more of it. He focused on the moment, keeping his head clear as they walked in.

There were desks and chairs all around a large room. Young men and women sat down, writing and sorting. Some using the HoloNet to find information and talk to sources.

Qui Gon looked around and could see no obvious signs of anyone in authority. He turned and whispered to Obi Wan to stay near as they made their way past the workers. Every head turned to look at them, scrutinizing their every step as they continued to walk.

A young man, no taller than Obi Wan, though he looked older, stood in front of Qui Gon.

"And what do you think you are doing?" He questioned, in a rather rude manner.

"I am looking for Senator Eleniah," Qui Gon answered politely "Could you tell me where she is?"

The man scoffed. "Why so you can root around in her office looking for something to condemn her? I don't think so!"

Obi Wan felt like laughing at the notion. Obviously these people were high strung, having worked hard for this election, but surely there was no need for him to be suspicious as well as rude.

Qui Gon had thought about using Jedi mind tricks to help move things along, but he didn't want to seem troublesome and there were far too many people around he and his Padawan.

"It is highly important," Qui Gon whispered, hoping the man was eager to impress "I'm sure your Senator has explained the importance of this meeting, after all, Coruscant is a planet one would want on their side, if one was running for the power of an entire planet."

The man's eyes went wide. "Coruscant?" He whispered in almost disbelief. "Follow me," He replied without hesitation and lead the two Jedi further into the building.

Senator Eleniah was surrounded by documents and the HoloNet was on in front of her, though she was too engrossed in the papers she was reading to pay attention to it. As the door to her office creaked she did not even look up but instead said in an irritated tone "Ferra I thought I told you I was busy?"

"Yes ma'am but.well.you see…"

Eleniah looked up and saw two figures standing behind her assistant. One taller than the other. She pulled her reading glasses away from her eyes and looked up at them.

"You are the Jedi, yes?"

Qui Gon nodded, surprised at how quickly people on this planet seemed to guess who they were. First Alendra, now Eleniah.

Ferra started, he looked at Qui Gon and Obi Wan with accusing eyes, as if to say 'You lied.' But said no such thing. Eleniah excused him, and the assistant quickly left, finding work for himself.

"We have many questions, Senator." Qui Gon said, getting straight to the point.

"I'm sure you do, Master Jedi, but firstly can I express my gratitude that you have taken heed to our request and that you felt it best to come to me first."

"How do you know we have not already seen Senator Mirsin?"

Eleniah blushed and looked down at her papers before lying.

"I'm sure one of my, uh, sources would have mentioned a meeting."

At that moment Obi Wan had no doubt that the man he had seen leaving was in fact Senator Mirsin.

Eleniah began a rushed speech to why having the Jedi there was an honour, something Obi Wan found hard to believe.

"-When we communicated with Coruscant officials we weren't sure if you'd be able to make it-

"How is it that you could communicate with Coruscant? We have reason to believe Communication between other planets has been stopped by the Extrodites." Qui Gon answered levelly. Eleniah did not seem pleased by how much the Jedi knew.

"We assured their leader that you would only observe, and that nothing would change." She answered rather shakily.

"It is our duty to protect the peace, something that was completely shattered this morning. Innocents were murdered in the middle of the streets!" Qui Gon said exasperated.

Eleniah was lost for words, she knew it was true, but would never agree to such a thing.

"How is it you can use the HoloNet?" Obi Wan asked trying to calm the tension in the room. "Surely it's a form of communication?"

Eleniah sighed "It is monitored. By neutral parties who are in turn monitored by the Extrodites. It's really quite trivial I wouldn't want to bore you with it, but in short as long as no outward communications are made then everyone is happy."

Obi Wan was about to wonder out loud how the Extrodites could possibly have the resources for such a thing but the familiar beeping sound of a Comm. Unit burst in the air and it was coming from the installed device in the centre of her desk. She looked at the Jedi, who had made no intention to leave, and pressed the button.

"Eleniah? It's Mirs-" Upon hearing the voice Senator Eleniah quickly let go of the button and cut him off. She suddenly seemed to be making it clear the Jedi's welcome was more than worn out.

"Is that all?" She asked sharply "I realise that your coming here was our doing but I really have to get on, and you've caught me by surprise, I really must get on."

Eleniah got up from her desk and moved around to the Jedi, practically pushing them out of their seats and ushering them out of the room.

"One more thing," Qui Gon announced after looking through his data pad. "Records show that there was a Royal Family that had some power, where are they now?"

Eleniah sighed, though whether it was due to more questions of the question's content Obi Wan did not know.

"The family did rule for some time, before all hell broke loose. The King got into a lot of trouble with debts. The family took from the planet to cover them. When this information was leaked to everyone the population was most displeased." Eleniah's lips pursed together.

"They were dethroned after protests and petitions. They went into Exile. The only member that has showed her displeasure recently is the eldest daughter Weril, she was in line to the throne and didn't take it that well to have it stripped from her." Eleniah paused, allowing for any other questions to surface and just as Obi Wan opened his mouth she raised her hand and pointed to the door.

Qui Gon let Obi Wan walk ahead of him as the older Jedi hung back and listened. He could just hear a rather angry voice demanding to know why he was cut off, before Ferra appeared and the Jedi left willingly.

Behind the door Eleniah opened up the comm. Device and listened to the man on the other end rant.

"How DARE you hang up on me? You're the one who so intent of having bloody alliances and then you tread on them like their nothing more than a Sh'rak's droppings-,"

"The Jedi were here Mirsin, I thought you said they wouldn't even come!"

"Jedi? But the Extrodites should have stopped them from entering the air space? Does She even know about this?"

"How should I know? You're the one in contact with her. But they were here, Mirsin! In MY office, asking ME questions! This was your idea! 'Call the Jedi' you said 'Make it seem legitimate' you said, shows how good you are at these things!"

"Stop blaming me! Something's gone wrong, they were never supposed to be let onto the planet let alone be poking their noses where they don't belong, in our business"

"Well when someone is asked to observe an election, to come on a planet that is dangerous, something they had not been informed of, I'm sure they feel it IS their business."

Mirsin laughed sarcastically. "Just leave it to me, just leave it to me. Mirsin Out."

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to George Lucas however the planet of Ri'll belong to me as do it's inhabitants.**

**Ok, I know I said this chapter would have R2R but it doesn't...I'm a little confused with this, I don't have a clue what's going on anymore...keyboard controls it all you see...**

**Chapter 9, Returning Evil**

"I don't know, OK!" The creature spat as he was thrust into the wall of the back alleyway.

Agrath dropped the creature, who seemed to shrink as he hit the ground. His teeth seemed to ring as he growled in a high pitch and looked up, the hairs, that had previously been hidden by clothes, now shot through the material like a porcupine. Each strand stood out with sharp edges. He crouched on all fours ready to pounce. He snarled at the large Terradin, who growled in return.

"Down Zeera." A voice from the shadows called mockingly, deciding to step in before any more problems arose.

At the command, the creature, Zeera, backed away from the Terradin. He leaned heavily against the wall, his back to Agrath. The small hairs bent, and shrank to beneath the clothing on his back. His spine straightened out and his legs grew somewhat. He stood up and turned around to face them once more. Any extra features were gone, hidden, and now the creature resembled every other Ri'llians. Blue tinged skin, and a human like posture.

"Now," The voice called to Agrath "Run along to your Master will you?"

"Senator Mirsin," The Terradin said breathlessly."I believe you and my Master have similar needs." The Terradin answered, obviously unaware of the growing tention from his words.

"Don't you are use that name here!" Mirsin bellowed "What if someone heard you!"

The Terradin was taken aback but it hardly showed. He looked towards Zeera at the creatures growling.

"Leave us, slave!" Zeera looked ready to kill the larger creature when his Master put a hand up.

"He stays with me." Mirsin explained slowly.

The Terradinstepped forward and repeated his words, emphasising each one. "I believe you and my Master have similar needs, Sir." The last word was spat out with conviction. Agrath knew he took no orders from anyone other than his beloved Master, especially not a lowly Senator.

"Oh really? And what would the leader of the Extrodites and I have in common?"

"You want the Jedi off your back? My Master wants the Jedi child."

* * *

Obi Wan and Qui Gon were standing in the doorway (if you could call it that) to the alleyway. Alendra and Marth's hiding place. Only it was much different to when they had left. Documents borrowed from officials offices had been destroyed and stray papers lay on the ground clinging to the damp floors. More disturbing than this was the small droplets of blood that some of the papers carried with them.

Qui Gon felt a surge of warning through the force, something was wrong! He was about to call out to Obi Wan when he heard a soft thud and saw the boy fall forward to the ground.

Qui Gon rushed towards his Padawan when he felt a pain in his lower back, his knees were like jelly and his legs were numb, his whole body was numb save for the pain in his lower back, and as Qui Gon turned before falling to the ground, he saw a large burly creature grinning at him.

* * *

Qui Gon looked up as much as he could. Obi Wan was still on the ground, not yet awake. Their attackers had stood there and talked while they were incapacitated. Soon, the burly figure grew tired of waiting for Obi Wan to wake up. He grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him up with no trouble. Obi Wan's feet were above the ground and the boys head hung down.

The creature holding him began to shake him vigorously. Qui Gon called to them to stop but they took no notice. After Obi Wan still did not stir the figure grabbed the boys shirt by his chest pulled back and thrust him forward towards the wall.

Obi Wan collided with it harshly and as he landed on the ground he was jerked awake by the pain. He blinked, trying to remember what had happened and at the same time trying to focus on the force enough to control the aching of his body.

He tried to raise himself up but just as he did so he was lifted up once more, though Obi Wan did not know it was the second time. He looked at his holder with groggy eyes. He was incredibly large with yellow teeth and his skin seemed like rubber, though in this light he couldn't discern what colour it was. Besides, he was too busy with trying to free himself from it's vice-like grasp. Obi Wan squirmed and as the world around him cleared he struggled with more strength, full aware of the situation.

He searched his bond for his Master and found he was in the room but the large…thing was blocking his view.

_'Master?'_ He called through their bond.

_'Yes Obi Wan?' _

Had the situation been any less dire Obi Wan might have laughed, then again in any other situation he doubted he would find it funny. His Master's response had been calm, as always, even as he lay on the floor, and Obi Wan could feel his Master's pain though the older man was trying to hide it. He decided to reply just as calmly.

_'Why am I being hanged by my shirt?'_

But the Jedi Master had no time to answer his Padawan. Any calm feelings left Qui Gon Jinn as he could do nothing while his Padawan was taken away once again, instead he felt the fear he knew would not help him. Fear for Obi Wan's safety, and at the same time, pride. Obi Wan had not cried out once, his body had tensed and there had been a prickle of fear, but Obi Wan had hope, and incredible optimism. He knew his Master would save him even when the older man himself was not so sure.

**Review, go on, you know you want** **to **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, it's a bit rushed (it was a LOT longer but there were too many loose ends to be tied up and not enough time to do the knotting) but had to post something before tomorrow. I can't believe it, tomorrow is MAY THE 19TH! I'm so excited, even though I probably won't see it until the weekend or later…maybe Saturday? **

**_"Receive an exclusive poster each time you re-visit ODEON to see 'Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of The Sith' (12A - contains moderate fantasy violence and scary scenes). Pick up your collector wallet from the box office with your first visit ticket, then receive a free poster on your 4 subsequent visits. _**

**_With your 2nd ticket you can claim poster 1) Yoda. 3rd ticket claim poster 2) Stormtrooper. 4th ticket claim poster 3) Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker. 5th ticket claim poster 4 - Darth Vader" _**

**Well I don't know about you, but I'm up for seeing it 4/5 times **

**I'm actually changing the rating, mainly because of this chapter, so this is a warning as well, it's not that graphic in fact it's quite timid compared to some of the things I've read, but there you go… **

**Chapter 10, Darkness **

_Alendra had been sorting through data pad after data pad in search of anything suspicious. The data pads themselves had been "borrowed" from unofficial offices of the Senators. Marth had been strolling in one day when he had seen them, and naturally taken them due to his own curiosity and narrow mindedness. _

_'What if you'd been caught?' Alendra had cried when she had found out. But he hadn't, and there could be valuable information in one of these pads regarding the Extrodites and their elusive leader. _

_She sighed, remembering Marth's idiotic nature. She really did care for him, though in what way she wasn't sure. There was just something in the back of her mind, every time he spoke, every time he put his foot in it. Something telling her not to be too hard on him. Because, thinking about it, if he were to make a move, or show his feelings, she knew she would feel the same. _

_Her thoughts were taken from her suddenly. There was a crash and a bang and Alendra stood up suddenly, and grabbed her blasters. She had one in each hand. She walked carefully, avoiding any loose stones on the floor. Her footsteps were barely audible compared to the thud of boots coming nearer and nearer. _

_Her heart beat quickened as she continued to tip toe around the room. _

_Blaster fire shot, bouncing off of the walls. There was return fire and smoke rose from the rubble of what had once been a wall. Alendra didn't think before letting out the wheezing coughs that engulfed her as she inhaled the smoke. _

_Agrath leaned towards her and dug his vice like grip into her arm, drawing blood and creating instant bruises. _

_He grinned maliciously, drool falling from his teeth. _

_"Where are the Jedi?" He asked her, growling each syllable. She looked up into his eyes and the fear in her own was reflected in his green and yellow orbs. She quivered and squirmed, desperate to get away. _

_Just then, a blaster fire shot straight past his ear and made a hole in the wall in front of him. When Agrath turned around his long range electro jabber was gone, fallen on his way to Alendra's hiding place. More shots, again and again until the attackers couldn't see past the rubble and smoke, but Alendra's rescuer could see fine. He shot at the shadows and they fell down dead. Agrath felt a prickle of fear 'What was this menace?' his men were either running away or dead. "Show yourself phantom!" He growled, trying to sound menacing. _

_The rubble cleared and Marth stood in the doorway, two blasters at his feet and two more in his hand. His face was filled with anger. _

_"Step away, Terradin." He hissed "Or I will kill you" _

_The Terradin stepped away, his hands in the air, Marth stepping towards him. Alendra let out a whimper as the fist was let go, and her arm hung limp. Marth instantly looked to her direction in fear and worry of her condition, and it almost cost him his life. _

_Agrath had backed away to the fall and had slowly leant down and picked up his electro jabber. He shot at Marth, who was temporarily distracted and the shots whistled through the air hitting him hard in the shoulder. Alendra screamed and Agrath directed his attention to her once more. "Where.Are.The. JEDI!" He bellowed, pointing his blaster to her. _

_Tears fell down her face, Marth hadn't moved. _

_"I don't know, I don't know." She shook her head. Agrath sighed in annoyance and shot at her with the jabber, she was hit in the arm and the force was enough to make her fall to the ground, slumped over what had once been a part of a wall. _

_"Sir!" One of Agrath's charge called to him. "The Jedi have been spotted!" _

_Agrath smiled. He took Alendra and Marth's unconscious bodies and hid them carefully. Then again, he realized, he wouldn't allow the Jedi to get this far into their hiding place. No, they would be dealt with quickly. _

* * *

Qui Gon had been watched by the large burly, bodyguard-like Terradin for some time. His keeper was ensuring the boy's capture was not to be intercepted. Obi Wan was long gone and his Master knew it.

After what seemed like hours, but in truth was no more than half, the Terradin received a radio call through his comm., that even to Qui Gon's trained ear sounded no more than un-intelligent grunts. The Terradin took out his blaster and pointed it directly at The Jedi Master's head, and just as Qui Gon was about to muster the strength in order to force-push it away, he felt the dull end of it thwack him at the base of his skull. He was unconcious instantly.

The Terradin left, giving Qui Gon's limp form a kick for good measure.

Madame Lowrie had not given instructions to kill the Jedi, or the rebels known to be hiding there, and the Terradin's wouldn't dare go against their Mistress. Ever.

* * *

After being taken away from his Master. Obi Wan had been knocked out, his captor explaining in a snide tone that the Jedi couldn't know where they were taking him. Something collided with his head and he felt dizzy suddenly, but at the same time the back of his head felt heavier than the front.

His eyes seemed suddenly heavy and before he knew it something was shoved on his neck and pulled down tightly to ensure it wouldn't come off. Obi Wan tried to call to his Master, but as he reached out to the force, that that symbolizes the Jedi, and all that is good, was gone. Only an icy blackness that slowly made its way across Obi Wan's vision and he was enveloped in darkness.

When he had come to the first time, he had not been on the floor. He had been suspended from chains attached to the ceiling and the floor, a position that reminded him of his horrible memories of seeing his own Master at the hands of Jenna Zan Arbor. His feet and hands shackled, and now he was in the same predicament.

He looked around as much as he could. Large manacles were around his wrists, and he could barely see his palms. The manacles had two thick chains on either side. One lead up to the ceiling and was secured with a large, and very sturdy bolt. The other ran to another chain tied around Obi Wan's waist, another doing the same on the other side while two more chains ran from the waist to Obi Wan's ankles were there were a second pair of manacles chained firmly to the ground.

Obi Wan couldn't help the fear that rose in his throat, and a part of him felt no shame for it. It may not have been befitting for a Jedi, but he was chained securely in a small cell, with no hope for escape. His attempts at using the force had failed miserably. At first he had assumed his still dizzy state had been the cause of this, but soon after the presence of the force-collar made itself known, something that only brought more fear up to the surface.

The door swung open to reveal a cloaked figure. Lithe, thin, and tall. It walked in like a shadow, keeping to the walls, not out of fear, but of misplaced curiosity, this figure was fascinated, not only by Obi Wan's presence, but of his manner of capture. The shadowed figure was followed by the large bulky character Obi Wan vaguely remembered as his kidnapper.

As Obi Wan tried to un-fog his mind, and memory in the process, all he received were jumbled up images. Flashes of large hands around his neck, colliding with the wall, trying to keep calm like his Master. His Master on the ground. Documents on the floor.

Obi Wan had been focusing on these images, and had not heard the quiet question he had been asked. He was not aware of his surroundings even, until that large hand made itself known, once again it was wrapped tightly around Obi Wan's neck. Cutting off his air supply and causing black dots to appear in front of him.

"Answer." He growled, and Obi Wan wanted to cock his eyebrow at him, but knew better than to do so. His air was being cut off, and his lungs burned for oxygen. How exactly was he supposed to answer when he couldn't string two words together?

"Let him go then." A female voice said sarcastically, as if reading his mind, and Obi Wan saw that it had come from the shadowed figure.

Long, bony fingers reached up and took hold of the edges of the hood and pulled it away, revealing her face to him. Surely it was a dangerous move? What if he identified her later on?

_Then again_, Obi Wan realized, with growing dread. _Maybe_ _she has no intention of letting me go. _

**Please Review!**


End file.
